


A Workout So Enduring* [Endearing]

by maramarlowe



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, K-pop References, M/M, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Workout, maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe
Summary: Bang Chan and Jeongin have a really, really good workout





	A Workout So Enduring* [Endearing]

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry about the spacing, it was the only way i could use italics)
> 
> If you're not familiar with this band or much of K-Pop or Korean culture at all, here are some notes:  
> -Jeongin - he is the maknae, or youngest, of the band Stray Kids. He is an outwardly happy person, always smiling to try to cheer his older band-mates up, and for that, he's labelled as insanely cute. Everyone in the band is at least a tad bit in love with him, and so are the fans. Though he's the youngest, he's pretty sassy and he likes to tease the other members, though it always makes them laugh (it's not crudely).  
> -Chan - he is the leader of the group. Because of this, he's often seen as having to be the most mature, and he takes on a very caring and parental-type role. Deep down though, he's very playful, and he likes to mess around just as much as the other members of the band do. 
> 
> Quick note on ages: Jeongin just turned 18 this year, marking him as legal. I know that before this, many fans chose to not write smut with him in it out of respect for his age. But now that he is 18, and clearly not as innocent as we all think (we've seen the body rolls, Jeongin), I'm just going to proceed on with this.
> 
> Okay, last thing, I promise. Here's some notes on vocab you may be unfamiliar with:  
> -Haeng-nim: boss/bro, it is a dialect form of older brother (hyung-nim) [Chan joking calls Jeongin this irl because of the control he has over the boys in the band because he owns everyone's hearts]  
> -Namdongsaeng: little brother, often used as a term of endearment  
> -Gwiyeowoyo: cute  
> -Hyung: older brother, used to show respect

A Workout So ~~Enduring~~ Endearing

Bang Chan had immediately scheduled the gym a week ago when Jeongin had confessed to him that he needed help with his workout again. Chan knew that if he didn't immediately sign his name up to work out Jeongin, another member would fill the spot because they all adored spending time with the youngest. 

Today, the two were walking into the gym together. Chan had thrown on a pair of baggy shorts and a t-shirt he wasn't entirely sure was clean. There was a black cap holding his unruly hair back, since he was letting the curls grow before he dyed them again.

When Jeongin walked in, Chan had been pulling equipment out from its storage and laying it out for them to use. He looked up from lying weights down, instantly tutting his lips. "This is a workout Jeongin, not a concert. No need to dress up so much."

Jeonging was wearing a slim shirt tucked into his skinny jeans with a belt melding the two together. On his head, he was wearing one of his signature berets. This one was red, standing out from his dark outfit. "But Chan- _hyung_ , isn't it smarter to be used to working out in these clothes? It will feel natural to dance on stage in clothes like these then." There was already a slight pout setting on his face.

Chan sighed, already giving up the argument. "Alright _haeng-nim_ , whatever you say. Come stretch."

Jeonging smiled happily, now that he had gotten his way, and skipped over to Chan to stand behind him in order to mirror his actions. 

The older boy started as he always did, touching one ear to his shoulder to stretch out his neck. Then he remembered Jeongin was behind him and he quickly lifted his head and swung around. "Don't," he warned.

But it was too late. Jeongin had already began to tilt his head, slowly and tauntingly as Chan watched him. Then he quickly brought his ear to his shoulder, mimicking a snapping sound through his huge smile.

Even though Chan was disappointed he hadn't anticipated this from the boy right away, he still laughed. "Okay, _maknae_. You've had your fun. Now let's get to work. I'm here to help you, not to play."

Jeonging giggled, which Chan wouldn't hesitate to say was a sound that made his heart melt. Some days, when he was so stressed out by his tasks as leader of the band, the only way he could continue on was after Jeongin offered him a cheery smile and a cute little dance, mimicking his fingers as little fox ears.

Chan turned back around, moving onto the next warm-up. He swung one arm over the elbow of the other, gripping his shoulder and stretching the extended arm. After a few moments of this and then switching to the other arm, Chan glanced behind him to check on Jeongin.

He was looking at the floor, his face serious, counting the seconds he needed for a 'proper' stretch.

Chan faced forwards again, a smile playing on his lips. Jeongin in the zone was a rare sight that usually only could be spotted while he was dancing or alone in the recording studio. 

After letting Jeongin finish his stretch and then leading them through a few more brisk ones, Chan brought Jeongin over to the weights he had set out on the floor. He picked up the lighter pair, handing them off to Jeongin. Then he picked up the heavier set for himself. 

Chan directed Jeongin to look into the mirror and start his workout. When he reached his usual pace, Chan nodded. "Alright. Now watch your movements in the mirror and see if you can tell me what you're doing wrong," he suggested.

Jeongin's eyes narrowed as he scanned what he was doing. "Since it's weights, I'm going to guess it has something to do with my arms."

Eyes towards the ceiling, Chan mentally muttered a few curses upon the maknae for being so quick-witted. "It's actually your grip, but you could still improve your 'arms' too if you want to be sarcastic about it."

The younger froze mid weight-lift and leaned over. "Sorry, Chan-hyung. Please don't make me do more work than I need to. I'll be more serious now. Just don't go too hard on me, please, my hyung."

Chan chuckled at Jeongin's pleas. "I'm only kidding." Then he took Jeongin's shoulders and stood him straight. "Hands out. Let me fix your grip."

Jeongin held his hands out in front of him, palms up with the weights resting in them so Chan could rearrange them however he pleased. "Here, hold them like this," Chan offered, gently wrapping Jeongin's fingers in the correct places. "You don't need to hold them as tight as you were before. You're only going to strain your wrist if you do that."

Smiling and bowing once as a thanks, Jeongin took a step back so he could resume his workout with Chan observing his improvements. 

Chan nodded. "Much better," he praised. "I'm going to grab my weights and then we'll face the mirror and you'll copy my movements."

He picked up his equipment from the floor, and then he went to the mirror, taking a wide stance in front of it and then watching through it as Jeongin copied him. 

When Jeongin nodded, Chan began to lift his arms with the weights, starting slow and gradually speeding up so Jeongin could keep up.

Only five minutes into the workout, Jeongin's face had morphed to be totally straight, his brows furrowed and the line of his lips flat. He looked like a deflated balloon, the curve of his lips and high eyebrows missing, replaced by sullen features. Chan felt a stir in his chest as he looked at Jeongin in the mirror. He wasn't used to seeing Jeongin like this, so concentrated and not cracking jokes or acting cute, and it unsettled him.

Chan changed his movements, swinging his arms wildly and shuffling his feet. "Jeongin!" he yelled. "You're supposed to be copying my moves!"

Jeongin's face split into a grin as he began jumping around and swinging the weights around his head. He was laughing, and the sound was contagious and Chan picked it up and their joyful sounds filled the room, filling every crevice with warmth.

Between the fooling around and the heaviness of the weights in their hands, it didn't take long for the two boys to wear out. Chan had set his weights down first so he could pull of his cap and wipe his damp hair with a towel. Jeongin followed his lead, putting his weights back onto the rack and picking up his water bottle. He tipped it over his head, catching most of the water in his mouth but also letting some drip onto his face.

"Don't get yourself soaked," Chan ordered, taking the bottle away from Jeongin. 

Jeongin huffed. "Hey, I'm eighteen now. I don't really have to listen, and I don't have to say hyung after I say your name." He cheered the last part a little, since he had waited so long to be able to be all grown up like his band mates.

Chan reached out and pinched Jeongin's cheeks. "Hey, just because you’re eighteen doesn't mean you're not still my _namdongsaeng_. You still need to be respectful. Or do I need to tell all of your other hyungs what you've said? Don't you think they'd punish you?"

Jeongin gulped. His teeth were bared in the shape of awkwardness and Chan still wasn't used to seeing him without braces. "No, Chan-hyung. I'm sorry. I deeply apologize. Please don't tell them, they'll all punch my arm."

He smiled deviously. "Shouldn't I let them, disrespectful little maknae?" His tone was playful though, letting Jeongin know he wasn't really serious. Deep down though, he still wanted Jeongin to call him hyung because he wasn't ready to see the boy grow up. He was too precious, and Chan was scared that the tasks that came hand in hand with being an adult would try to steal Jeongin's smile away. Chan wasn't ready to allow Jeongin to step out of his joyful childish phase.

Jeongin stumbled forward to throw his arms around Chan's neck, letting himself begin to drop to the floor so the older had no choice but to help hold him up. "No, don't let them hurt me Channie-hyung," he whined. "See, I'm even shorter than you now. I'm definitely your namdongsaeng and you're my hyung. So I'm not disrespectful. I'm very thankful to have you as my hyung and I'd do anything to make you happy."

Chan finally laughed aloud. "Aw, little Jeongin, I wouldn't let them hurt you," Chan promised. "You're too cute," he reasoned, reaching a hand up to ruffle the boy's hair.

Then he pulled the boy back onto his feet so he could poke both of his pointer fingers into Jeongin's dimples, pulling them back so Jeongin was forced to have a pretty smile on his face. "Baby Jeongin would do anything to make his hyung happy?"

Jeongin's face became a jubilant masterpiece as he found his smile on his own, letting it become the focal point of the beautiful canvas that was his face. "Yes, Channie-hyung. Anything you want!" He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, glad he could find a solution to not getting punched for disobeying his elders' wishes to be called "hyungs."

Chan smirked, trying to think of something that would make the younger boy annoyed and bring a vivid flush to his face. He had to mold his tongue to the upper part of his mouth to intercept himself from laughing aloud when he thought of what to request Jeongin to do.

He smiled, his lips stretching across his face and straining the muscles in his cheeks. "Then give me a kiss," he said, pointing to one of his own dimples and twisting his finger around to add more provocation.

Chan was right. Jeongin's face burst into fire, red flames in the form of heated skin licking up his neck and across his cheeks. He stuttered for just a moment before being able to rock back on his heels and answer with a firm "okay."

Surprised, Chan's eyebrows shot up. He didn't expect the boy to agree. He figured it didn't matter whether he did or not though. Jeongin would never be able to go through with it.

Except he was already leaning forward, his rosy lips puckered slightly. His eyes were shut, and he let his beating heart take the reign, pulling him another inch forward with every pulse.

Chan watched with wide eyes, and precisely sealed lips. He didn't want to make any sound-whether it be an utter, gasp, or even a single breath-that would scare the younger boy away. He needed to find out if Jeongin had the guts to actually kiss his cheek.

Then the soft lips were on the smooth skin of his cheek and one racing heart became two.

Chan couldn't believe it. The boy who was always so careful to not be overly showy with affection, who would rather receive it than give it, had actually mustered up the courage to land a kiss on Chan's cheek.

Jeongin took a wide step back, bashfully clasping his hands behind him and swaying on his feet. His face was red and his pupils were dilated, a display of his own shock at his actions.

The older had to shake himself out of his daze, quickly molding his lips into a smile. "Your face is all red! Cute little, itty bitty Jeonginnie, our band's baby."

Quickly forgetting his shyness, Jeongin crossed his arms in a huff. "I'm not a baby! I'm eighteen now. I'm an adult like the rest of you."

Chan was gleeful to take the chance to get on Jeongin's nerves. "Then prove it," he dared.

He expected that Jeongin would flash his passport, which had his birth date, or pictures from his eighteenth birthday, or even a confirmation message from another band member. He even expected Jeongin to refuse to do that and pout until Chan laughed and gave up on the teasing.

What he did not expect was Jeongin surging forward and grasping him by the back of his neck, roughly pulling Chan towards him and crashing their lips together.

Chan moved to pull away, purely because of the surprise, but Jeongin's tight grip and alluring kisses kept him rigidly in place. After Jeongin moved his head, adjusting to kiss Chan better, he realized this wasn't just some form of wicked retaliation and melted into the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Jeongin's slim waist, hooking his fingers in his belt and pulling him closer. Chan moved his lips enthusiastically, trying to taste the smile that always frosted Jeongin's face.

When Jeongin began to feel an ache in his chest, his lungs screaming a reminder that he did indeed need to breathe, he reluctantly ended the kiss. His hand dropped from Chan's neck, awkwardly dropping to dangle by his sides. He took a deep, shaky breath before asking, "did that prove it?"

The older, who still had one hand wrapped up in Jeongin's belt smiled cheekily. He pretended to hum in thought, looking up at the ceiling for only a moment before meeting Jeongin's gaze again. "I'm not quite sure. I think you'll have to show me again. Just so I can be positively sure that you're all grown up now."

Jeongin couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips with the release of the deep breath he had taken and held captive while listening to Chan's reply. "Yeah?" he asked.

Chan's hand that had unhooked from Jeongin's belt trailed around the younger's side, drawing patterns across his hip bones that left traces of goosebumps in its wake. "Yeah," he rhapsodized.

There was one final smirk shared between the two before Jeongin hesitantly leaned in, his hot breaths warming Chan's chapped lips.

Chan couldn't wait, so he rushed to obliterate the space between them by capturing Jeongin's lips in his own. He dug his top teeth in Jeongin's lower lip for only a moment before lifting them and soothing his tongue over the swollen skin. 

Jeongin responded by wrapping himself around Chan, one of his hands finding it's familiar spot on the back of his neck, and the other finding a new home in the nape of Chan's curls. One of his legs began to wrap around Chan's, desperate to secure the proximity between the two.

Hands trailing down, Chan burrowed them in the space where Jeongin's bum transitioned to his thighs and tugged once, signaling for the boy to jump up. Once Jeongin felt his hips move, he pushed off the pads of his feet, and Chan's hands hooked under his bum helped him the rest of the way up. Then Jeongin was clinging to Chan's hips with his thighs, and his ankles crossed behind Chan's back.

Chan bounced Jeongin in his hands, readjusting his grip on the boy so he could walk him to the mirror, pressing his back against him so Jeongin wouldn't slip from his grip.

While Chan's hands were glued to the boys thighs, his mouth couldn't stay in one place. He'd go from kissing Jeongin's plush lips to igniting goosebumps up the boys neck by licking the shell of his ear and then to kissing the goosebumps away. The kisses in his neck were bruising, delivered with such passion that Jeongin would be able to have a pleasant reminder of the intimate experience for days.

Jeongin was losing his breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Chan kissed the bend of his jawline, then up his face, stopping at the corner of his lips. He took a breath in, a failed attempt to regulate his thumping heart, and then licked across Chan's lips to ask the older to allow Jeongin to kiss him as he pleased. Chan parted his lips immediately, giving way for Jeongin to take control.

Taking his sweet time, Jeongin kitten licked at Chan's lips, slowly dipping his tongue into Chan's mouth and widening the open space of his mouth. When Chan began to grow restless, made obvious by the unconscious little gasps and groans Jeongin swallowed up, he began to kiss him deeper. Jeongin invited Chan's tongue to dance, and then the two participated in a wondrous display of affection that left them both heaving for air, their cheeks rosy and hearts nearly burning a hole in their chests.

"Jeongin, can we take this further?" Chan whispered, moving one of his hands up to wipe the younger's fringe off his for head, swiping it to the side like he had styled it for a select few music videos. 

He didn't think, Jeongin just let instinct take over. And instinct told him to nod his head, so he did. To truly seal the deal of his confirmation, Jeongin pressed a sweet kiss to Chan's lips.

Chan carried the boy away from the mirrored wall, bringing him instead to a bench press and lying the boy on his back. He then swung one of his legs to the other side and sat before pulling Jeongin's hips onto his lap. 

Jeongin pressed his knees into Chan's sides, looking for comfort that came in reassuring touches from others. Chan recognized the signal and gently patted Jeongin's hip. "Do you want to stop?"

He immediately shook his head. "No, not at all," Jeongin rushed to answer. Then he twisted his lips, and his already flushed cheeks grew darker with bashfulness. "I was just wondering what you were doing…I've never done this before."

Chan smiled. "Well, first I'm going to ask you to take your pants off, and then I'm going to make you feel really good at whatever pace you'd like me to."

Jeongin squeezed his eyes shut, surprised but turned on at Chan's confidence. "O-okay," he agreed, stuttering through the vowels.

Slowly, Chan trailed his hands up Jeongin's legs until his fingers reached the smooth leather of Jeongin's belt. He dragged his fingers along his waist until he felt the cool metal of the belt buckle. Then he slowly moved the prongs, and then he was slipping his hands to the line of Jeongin's jeans, dipping under it to grasp his waistband.

Chan let his fingers roam only an inch under Jeongin's boxers, following the path of his happy trail, to gauge Jeongin's reaction. When he saw the boy's eyes roll back into his head, he snapped the elastic of the boxers on Jeongin's skin as he pulled his fingers out from them.

He turned back to the thick waistline of Jeongin's jeans, hooking his fingers through the belt loops and beginning to drag them down. Since the belt was still looped around his waist, his jeans were removed with painfully sluggish tugs that scraped his hips and down the stretch of his milky thighs.

Once Jeongin could feel the rough fabric reach his knees, he folded his legs closer to himself so Chan would be able to slip the jeans off of him. The hands that were trailing down his sides stopped though, and Jeongin lifted his head to look.

Chan had moved his fingers to unlace Jeongin's shoes, which he also performed at an astoundingly slow pace. Jeongin knew Chan was teasing him, testing him to see how long he could last at this pace before pleading for Chan to hurry up. But since Jeongin knew what game was being played, he kept his mouth shut, silently commanding himself to keep quiet and win.

But in the end, whether he kept quiet or not didn't really matter. This was a game in which both of them would win.

Chan gripped the rubber soles of Jeongin's shoe, pulling one shoe off before moving his fingers to untie the other. Jeongin had his arm thrown over his face, nose tucked into his elbow, his own warm breath fanning across his face.

After Chan had pulled off the second shoe, he paused for just a moment. He was trying to get a rise out of Jeongin, waiting for a groan, a huff, or anything really that proved he was growing impatient. 

But Jeongin only laid still, waiting for Chan to make his next move.

With his plan backfiring, Chan decided to just say fuck it. He grasped the jeans that had been discarded around the younger's knees and ripped them off. Jeongin arched his back a little, but he didn't move his arm from his face or make any noise.

Chan was desperate to step up his game. He wanted one noise from Jeongin, any sort of confirmation that he was thrilled for what was to come. His hands worked on finding a solution, squeezing Jeongin's hips and running down his thighs. 

Jeongin squirmed and bit into his arm so he didn't make any noise. But when Chan's fingers suddenly grabbed onto his cock, smearing the precum that had already soaked through his boxers, Jeongin had no control over the moan that ripped its way from his throat.

Chan smirked and ran his fingers down Jeongin's length, applying feather light pressure with the tips of his nails. He watched Jeongin shiver and finally move his arm, gasping for cool air while he gripped tightly onto the sides of the bench.

"Can I take your underwear off?" Chan asked, snapping the band against Jeongin's skin again.

Jeongin nodded rapidly, his hair catching against his head and the seat cushion. "Yes," he breathed, his voice already growing raspy from trying to keep quiet.

Chan yanked the boxers off, the silky fabric gliding down Jeongin's legs without any resistance. He watched as Jeongin's dick moved back to lie against his stomach, already rock hard. 

He reached his fingers out hesitantly, grasping onto Jeongin's member and then making eye contact to make sure the younger was still comfortable with what they were doing. When his head cocked, silently asking, Jeongin nodded briskly, a silent response in return.

Chan began moving his fingers, stroking them up and down, pausing only to twist them around the head before dropping them back towards the base and tracing the outline of Jeongin's balls. Jeongin was breathing heavily and squirming every time Chan touched his slit, which had Chan scooting up on the bench, desperate to press himself against the younger.

Jeongin could feel Chan's cock against his bum, and he could feel the size of it growing. He had expected Chan to already be fully hard like he was, but with every moan Jeongin cried out, he could feel Chan enlarging, his dick pressing closer and harder against Jeongin. 

Pushing himself onto his elbows, Jeongin called out to Chan, who was entirely absorbed in his task of slowly jerking the younger off. When he looked up, his eyes were hidden behind hooded lids and sultry lashes, and his lower lip was captured by his front teeth.

Jeongin nearly came right then, his hips jerking to the side. But he clenched his stomach, willing himself to hold out longer. He cleared his throat, still needing to explain to a patient Chan. "I want to suck you off," Jeongin declared.

Chan's eyebrows shot up and his hand stopped moving up Jeongin's member. "Really?" he asked, eyes wide and mouth so dry that he had to swallow and lick his lips.

Jeongin began to sit up further, reaching to take Chan's hand away from his cock so he could sit up all the way. Instead, he held it between his own hands. He played with Chan's fingers as he nodded. "Yeah. I want to try. I probably won't be any good at it, but I still want to try."

Chan dug his fingers into Jeongin's hair, cupping the back of his head, fondly. "I'm sure you'll be a pro at it."

Jeongin offered Chan a shy smile in return for the sweet words. "Should I get on my knees then?"

The older groaned. "Yes. Kneel on the ground in front of me."

Then Jeongin was climbing off of the bench, toeing the ground before sitting down on it, making sure the aluminum floor wasn't so cold that he'd need to grab his discarded jeans. While he settled himself onto the floor, Chan swung one of his legs over the bench so he could face Jeongin.

And then they had stopped moving, and Jeongin's face was only inches away from Chan's clothed cock. He could see a patch of a darker shade of black on Chan's shorts, and he reached forward, pawing at the fabric. The dampness whispered to him that Chan had leaked precum not just through his boxers, but through his shorts too. Jeongin fought the urge to come again; he never thought that someone would be so turned on just by jerking him off that they'd get this hard.

"Do you want me to take them off?" Chan asked, his tone hushed so he didn't startle the younger boy. He was trying to ease Jeongin into it, not overwhelm him his first time.

Jeongin nodded. "Yes, please," he responded. 

Chan set one of his hands on the bench behind him, lifting his hips up, and then began to shuffle out of his paints. Jeongin's fingers grasped the edge of his shorts with a dainty grip, aiding him in pulling the clothing off.

Once Chan's shorts and boxers were pooled by his ankles, caught from completely crumpling to the floor by his shoes, Jeongin was now only inches away from Chan's bare cock. And it was big.

Jeongin wrapped his fingers around the base, mostly to figure out how thick it was, but also so he could begin to slowly jerk Chan off. His fingers couldn't meet, separated by an impossibly distance of cock, and Jeongin knew he'd never be able to fit the whole thing in his mouth.

Instead, he settled for kitten licking the tip. He'd dip his tongue into the slit before swirling it around the head and trailing his tongue down the underside of his cock until his wet tongue met his hand, which was slowly tugging from the base to the middle and then back down again.

Chan had one hand cupping the back of Jeongin's head again, carelessly pulling at strands that got caught between his fingers when he accidentally thrusted upwards or when he fought the urge to moan. His other hand gripped the bench like his life depended on it. Even though he had received other blow jobs in his life, it was never by someone Chan found so attractive and desired so deeply.

Jeongin pulled away, licking at his lips before speaking. "Is it okay if I try to take more now?" he asked.

Chan blew out a breath. Jeongin's innocence was going to be the death of him. "Absolutely," he practically begged. "If it feels like too much though, go back to what was comfortable, or stop if you have to."

Jeongin nodded before taking Chan back into his mouth. The tip fit into his mouth without a struggle, but after that, he was having difficulty. He had his mouth open wide, tongue flat, careful not to scrape his teeth against Chan, and all of this made it so he couldn't get much more than a couple of inches into his mouth. Whatever Jeongin couldn't fit, he used both of his hands to knead, determined to make up for the pleasure he thought he lacked giving.

Chan was actually basking in pleasure though. Every few moments, he bad to squeeze his eyes shut and focus on the feeling of Jeongin's hair slipping through his fingers so he wouldn't thrust right to the back of the boy's throat. His fingers were combing through the sweaty hair, parting it and sweeping it off of Jeongin's forehead.

When Jeongin began to bob his head, gradually taking more into his mouth, Chan used his grip on Jeongin's hair to pull him away.

Jeongin pouted up at him. "Why'd you stop me? Was I not doing a good job?" he questioned, voice trailing out by the end as his fears rattled his insides, and doubt shrouded his head.

Chan smiled down at him. "Actually, you were doing too good of a job. I was about to come down your throat."

The younger smiled fully, teeth flashing and dimples carving a home in his flushed cheeks. "I don't mind. I can swallow it all."

Chan had to blink hard to ward of that deadly mental image. "I'm sure you could, Jeonginnie, but I want to come somewhere else."

Jeongin's cheeks darkened and he looked quickly down towards the floor. "Oh," was all he could say.

Tilting the other boy's chin up with his hand, Chan looked into Jeongin's eyes. "You do want to go further, right? If this is as far as you want though, we'll finish here."

"I want to go further," Jeongin promised, forcing his voice not to waver and for all of the confidence he had built inside him from the compliments release.

Chan grinned. "Good. Now how about you lie back down on this bench and I get you warmed up?"

Jeongin bit his lip and nodded his head. Chan stood, taking Jeongin's hand and holding it while Jeongin sat back on the bench, and then lowered himself across it. When the younger was comfortable, Chan stepped back to slip out of his shoes and shuffle out of the awkward position his shorts had wrapped around his ankles.

Chan stood at the edge of the bench, leaning over Jeongin. "I didn't bring any lube. You're going to have to suck my fingers," he stipulated. 

Opening his mouth, Jeongin invited Chan's warm fingers. He swirled his tongue around them, licking up the sides and dipping into the space between them.

Only a few moments later, when Chan seemed satisfied with how coated his fingers were, he pulled them out from Jeongin's mouth. The younger could feel the trail of saliva drip onto his lips and chin.

But then Chan was leaning back to stand straight, disappearing from Jeongin's sight. He began to panic, lifting his head and searching for Chan's gaze. Chan was once again absorbed in his task, which was tracing the rim of Jeongin's bum with his finger, about to dip it in any moment.

Instead, Jeongin grabbed onto the hand that Chan wasn't using to finger him open and intertwined their fingers. Chan didn't need to look up to know that all Jeongin needed was a reassuring squeeze. With the applied pressure, Jeongin laid back, squeezing Chan's hand to signal that he was ready.

Chan began to push his finger into Jeongin, centimeter by centimeter, keeping it perfectly still. He wanted to draw it out as much as he could, so he could fully prep the younger and guarantee that he enjoyed himself.

When it was as far as it could go, the ring fitted snugly above Chan's knuckle cool against Jeongin's skin, he paused. "Does that feel okay?" Chan asked.

Jeongin thought for a moment. "It feels a bit awkward, but not bad. Is that normal?"

Chan bent over to kiss one of Jeongin's kneecaps. "Yeah, it's normal to feel that the first time. I promise it will feel better in just a moment."

The younger closed his eyes, waiting for the good feeling to possess his body and send him hurtling towards an unforgettable orgasm.

Chan began to wiggle his finger, pressing against Jeongin's walls to stretch them enough to begin penetrating with his second finger. He could feel Jeongin clenching around him, the feeling of Chan's fingers foreign but being greeted and becoming acquainted.

When Jeongin began to slowly push himself down onto Chan's finger, the older knew it was time to introduce the second one. He had to pull his first finger out, aligning it with the second, and begin the process of slowly pushing them in all over again. Jeongin was gripping Chan's hand tightly in his own, and his breathing had become heavier.

Chan paused his movements in fear that the younger was in pain. "Does this hurt? Do I need to stop so you can adjust?"

Jeongin squeezed Chan's hand again, nails scraping his knuckles. "Please don't stop. It feels good."

The older smiled. He didn't keep Jeongin waiting any longer, already beginning to push his fingers further and taking the next step of slowly beginning to separate them and then bring them back together. Chan could feel Jeongin clenching at his presence again, though this time it seemed like a plead for his fingers to go deeper, and to fuck him harder. He got lost in the feeling of being pulled in, no choice to stop or back down.

Jeongin let out a breathy moan. "Any chance you could go faster?"

One of Chan's eyebrows lifted. "Doesn't it burn though?"

"Yes," Jeongin answered without hesitation. "But it feels good."

Chan was astounded. He had imagined that the younger would crave slow, meticulous, and utterly careful sex. And now he was asking Chan to go faster? He should have seen it coming, with the sassy remarks Jeongin made and his ability to go from entirely _gwiyeowoyo_ to doing jaw dropping body-rolls.

He was never one to deny a request though. Chan began to speed up his movements, thrusting his fingers in and out of Jeongin and widening the gap between them. Without any warning, he began to push the third, and final, finger in. At first, he thought Jeongin hadn't even noticed, and silently applauded himself at stretching the boy so well. But then Jeongin was a stuttering mess as he wildly pushed himself down onto Chan, the hand that wasn't clasped with Chan's gripping the bench to help move himself.

Chan moved his fingers faster still, trying to reach a rhythm that matched the boy's demands. This meant that he was nearly pounding his fingers into Jeongin, making the boy cry out every time Chan's fingers thrusted further into him. But they were cries of pleasure, which kept Chan fingering him.

The younger boy squeezed Chan's hand the tightest he had yet. "Chan-hyung," he called, stumbling through the constants and nearly butchering the simple name. "I need more. I need you. Inside me, now." He said, a mumbling mess filled to the brim with desperation.  _ More, more, more,  _ he wanted to say.

Chan pulled his fingers out and caressed Jeongin's hip. "Are you sure?"

Jeongin groaned. "Absolutely. Please, Chan-hyung, I need you."

Chan had to stop himself from moaning like the younger boy. The feeling nestled into his gut warned him that he really wasn't going to last long, that he would be coming in no time like this was his first time and he had no endurance as well. "Alright. Sit up," he ordered.

Jeongin had to release his tight grip on Chan's hand to sit up, instead grabbing onto the older's held out arm to pull himself into a seated position.

"On your hands and knees," Chan demanded.

He watched as Jeongin turned himself on the bench, then lifted his shaking legs next to him and wrapped his aching fingers around the front edge of the bench. Jeongin's backside was entirely laid bare to him, from the bum that he had already ran his fingers over every inch of, to his back, enough showing from his raised t-shirt for him to see that it was an angry shade of red from sliding against the bench's cover, and to his neck, where beads of sweat clung to the ends of his hair and slid to pool in his collar bones.

Chan spit into his hand three times, letting enough spill into his palm that he would be able to coat his dick. Then he smeared it over his cock, using it as replacement lube, lathering it onto the head and then spreading it out from there. Jeongin still had some spit clinging to the outside of his ass, letting Chan decided that there was no need to 'lube' him up again.

"Are you ready?" Chan asked, lining himself up with Jeongin.

The younger hummed. "Yeah," he answered vocally, knowing Chan would make him if he hadn't.

With consent and readiness established, Chan began slipping his cock into Jeongin, sliding in easily like he belonged there because of how thoroughly he had fingered him.

Jeongin's head hung down, his lips sealed to keep from groaning. He could feel Chan nearing boundaries and then surpassing them, each with a stinging burn but then a wave of pleasure that rolled from Jeongin's heart, down his chest, and slammed into his throbbing cock.

Chan could feel Jeongin vibrate with want as his hips pushed back to help him bottom out faster. He pulled his own hips back every time he felt Jeongin's come forward, letting the boy impale himself at a rate that wouldn't leave him sore and unable to walk for days.

When Chan had gone in as far as he could, his balls pressed tight against Jeongin's ass, he began to pull out, only rearing back a couple inches, before pushing back in. He used this process until he was able to only leave the head in before pushing all the way back into Jeongin.

Jeongin began to push his hips back wildly at that point, his moans a perfect crescendo, starting quiet when Chan was almost fully pulled out and reaching their paramount when Chan's cock was thrust in as far as it could go.

"Faster, Chan-hyung," Jeongin begged.

The older bit his lip, beginning to work himself in faster. Hearing Jeongin's moans urged him to let his own rip their way out of his throat, but he feared he wouldn't be able to hear the younger if he unleashed them. Instead, he kept them caged in his chest, only allowing his breathing to match his fast speed, and the smallest moans creep up his throat and catch by his Adam's apple. 

At a particularly hard thrust, Jeongin's elbows unlocked and sent his chest hurtling towards the seat. He turned his head to the side, resting it on the seat, along with his shoulders, as Chan held onto his hips and kept fucking into him.

In this new position, every thrust that sent Jeongin's hips snapping forward sent his cock thrusting into the seat, his head rubbing into the rough texture. It felt euphoric, his ass being stretched so lovely by Chan's cock while his own fucked against the seat. But Jeongin knew that if he didn't find a way to get back up, he'd be shooting ropes of sticky cum long before he desired to. He wanted to feel Chan inside him for as long as he could, and he knew that the older would pull out if Jeongin came then, his gentle care of the younger stopping him from over-stimulating him.

So Jeongin began reached with his hands, trying to grasp the bar that he knew was in front of him. When it was in his hands, he began to pull himself up. He could feel Chan slow, letting Jeongin rearrange himself before thrusting into him and making the younger jolt again.

Jeongin sat fully up, feeling Chan scoot him forward, one of his knees know propping the older onto the bench, so Jeongin could lay his arms across the weight racked into the bar, his chest pressing against it.

Chan began to thrust again, slowly speeding his moves to make sure that Jeongin was in a safe and stable position. He could see the boy holding on tight, and he could feel his hips moving to meet his own, so he took that as a green light and began pounding into him again.

With an astoundingly hard thrust that sent waves of searing hot delectation through Jeongin's cock and stomach, he opened his eyes and discovered an unusual sight. He could now see himself in the mirror.

Jeongin looked so different than he usually did. His hair had been parted to the side by Chan's fingers, and sweat had kept it matted exactly as he had styled it. His cheeks were so flushed that the color had spread to his ears. His lips were swollen from harsh yet thrilling kisses that had been passionately shared between the two. And all over, there was a sheen to him that may have been similar to one that he'd acquired through working out, but it brightened him instead of making him look dull and worn out.

But his favorite part of this new imagery was that he could see Chan. He could see the way the older licked his lips while staring down at Jeongin. The beads of sweat that clung to his for head, dripping their way down from his curled hair trapped in the confines of his hat. He could see the way Chan's eyes squeezed shut and then fluttered back open after Jeongin clenched around him. He could see the desire and delight written across Chan, scrawled like a love letter now gleefully ripped open to be read aloud and kept close to the heart.

After seeing Chan like that, a warm sensation spread through Jeongin's stomach, so light and warm that it even tinged his heart. He knew he wouldn't be able to last longer. "Channie-hyung, touch me please," he pleaded.

Chan didn't hesitate to reach forward and wrap his fingers around Jeongin, moving them at the same rate that he was thrusting into the younger. He could feel Jeongin pulse under his touch, and the way he had begun to clench more and harder around Chan's cock. 

He knew that Jeongin would reach his orgasm at any moment, so he began to jerk him off faster, the muscles in his wrist aching, but Chan ignored them. His thrusts were deeper, aimed right at the spot that made Jeongin's breath catch. 

Jeongin was suddenly hit with it. The feeling started in his stomach, and then burst up towards his chest, climbing the rungs of his rib cage and squeezing his heart. His cock twitched as cum spilt out from him and onto the bench before him. His head felt fuzzy and he had suddenly become aware of the sweat that clung to the backs of his knees and coated every other surface of his body.

Chan had watched through the mirror as Jeongin's orgasm took over him. He could feel the way the boy convulsed beneath him, letting the euphoria rack through him with a powerful force. Between Jeongin clenching so tight around him and the beautiful sight he had caught in the mirror, Chan began chasing his own orgasm.

His thrusts were shallow and sloppy, but it was enough to feel Jeongin wrapped tightly around him and the soft stretch of his skin underneath Chan's fingertips, to bring Chan thrusting forward one last time, his cock diving into Jeongin as far as it could, as he came, leaking into Jeongin at an imposing rate. There was so much of it, coating the inside of Jeongin so much better than Chan's spit or any lube ever could.

The older had fell forward towards Jeongin, his chest pressed to the younger's back, and his forehead resting on his shoulder.

Jeongin reached up and shocked Chan's cap off in favor for releasing the damp curls and running his fingers through them. In reaction, Chan nuzzled his nose into Jeongin's neck.

His cock was still in Jeongin, even though his orgasm had ended, it's force sucking so much of the energy built up in his body that Chan just needed to stay still for a moment. Besides, he wasn't ready to leave his spot where he was all wrapped up in Jeongin just yet.

Jeongin shivered when soft kisses began to make their way up his neck, dotting along his jawline, and then reaching his mouth. He leaned back into Chan, tilting his head so the two pairs of lips could properly capture each other and share a final moment of contiguity before the boys were forced to separate and clean the mess they had made.

Lips content, Chan unattached from Jeongin and grasped back onto the boy's hips so he could pull out. He moved slowly, careful to not hurt him, since Jeongin was clearly exhausted. Chan left Jeongin on the bench, walking to a stand that had a washcloth that he could grab.

When he returned, Jeongin had his forehead resting back on the bar, his arms swung over it to hold him up, and there was a small pool of Chan's cum below him, drops still dripping out of hos ass. Chan admired the sight for a moment, filing it into his brain for him to repicture later. Then he wiped himself down and moved on to gently wiping at Jeongin's bum, cleaning the rest of his cum before scrubbing it off the seat.

After discarding the tarnished washcloth in the trash, Chan slid his underwear and shorts back on before moving to pat Jeongin's head. "Come on," he urged, holding a hand out for the younger to take.

Jeongin blinked, trying to wake himself up and regain the usual ecstatic energy that let him cheer up his hyungs. He took Chan's hand, letting himself be helped onto his feet, and then stood still while Chan grabbed his discarded clothes. Instead of just handing the items to Jeongin, Chan helped him put them back on, picking up Jeongin's legs on at a time to slip his feet through the holes. Jeongin held onto Chan's shoulders, trying to not fall over. 

While Chan redid Jeongin's belt, the younger rested his head on his shoulder, taking a moment to close his eyes.

Chan finished with the belt and began to ruffle Jeongin's hair back into place. It was still a sweaty mess under his fingers, and he hoped that it just looked like Jeongin had been practicing dance moves or running on one of the treadmills.

"Let's get you some water, okay? You'll feel better," Chan promised. He led Jeongin over to where he had set down his water bottle, picking it up and unlatching it. He held it to Jeongin's mouth and let him take a few sips. 

When Chan pulled the water bottle away, he used the back of his hand to wipe the access from Jeongin's lips and the corners of his mouth. "Feel better?" He asked the sleepy boy.

Jeongin hummed and nodded, hardly finding the energy to speak.

Chan laughed. "You're so cute when you're tired," he teased, pinching Jeongin's cheek. "Like a little baby," he cooed.

Suddenly, Jeongin was filled with energy. "Don't pinch my cheek," he whined. Then he remembered their earlier argument and smirked. "And I'm pretty sure only a grown up could fuck you as good as I did, Chan," he poked, purposely leaving the 'hyung' off of Chan's name.

The older tried to look mad but he just laughed. "I think you might be right," he said, smiling fondly.

Jeongin did a little cheer. "Now I'm eighteen and recognized as an adult by the leader. No arm punches for me ever again!"

Chan shook his head. "I could just take back what I said," he jokingly threatened. 

The younger gasped. "No," he said, horrified. "Don't you dare. You can't take back the respect you just gave me, only a meanie would do that."

"Alright," Chan easily agreed. "I won't, haeng-nim. Now, let's get our shoes back on and get out of here before the next group comes in and finds us."

Jeongin wiggled his eyebrows. "Why? We came here to work out and we did."

Chan rolled his eyes. "We did much more than work out, Jeonginnie."

He smiled. "Maybe, but my legs and abs still say that was a workout. Just a really, really good one."

"Yeah, and you're going to get even more of a workout if you don't get your butt moving," Chan intimidated.

Jeongin smiled coyly. "Is that a promise?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, two weeks ago, I stumbled upon the Get Cool music video for the K-Pop band Stray Kids, and I fell in love. As I explored the music produced by the band, and it's members, I of course started shipping them (typical me). My first ship was Chan and Jeongin (I.N), so I wanted to write this as a little bit of a tribute to the feelings and attachment I first discovered with this band. I've moved on in ships, but I still think Chan and Jeongin are cute together. On another note, this is my longest one-shot yet, and I'm pretty proud of it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry this is pretty off program from my normal Harry Potter fics; I will be uploading another one of those later this week.


End file.
